Rise of Shimmer Flame (JACK FROST X READER)
by Romancefireruby
Summary: What happens when you meet the only Jack Frost, and have an abusive father? Go on an awesome adventure with the gardens! (JACK FROST X READER)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first story! :O I'm so excited! MAWAWAWAW! Sorry couldn't help myself. ENJOY!**

* * *

You toss and turn in your bed; The sheets are all a mess and your hair falls to the floor. Your alarm clock went off blaring, you gave a low growl not wanting to get up. You turned to your side facing the window, the window burst open and as soon as the winter frost bite your nose you shout out of you bed in a hurry. You always loved the snow, especially when it was the beginning of winter. You quickly got dressed ,brushed your hair trying not to scream at the pain of how fast you were brushing your hair and shut out of your bedroom door. You raced down the stairs with your mother waiting for you to come down to join her, almost tripping in to process. "Hello Mother!" You said happily while you quickly grabbed a slice of bacon, mother smiled "You're up early." You were just about to leave when you father came through the door, he gasped as you almost ran him over even though he's twice the size of you. He just finished shoveling the snow on the deck. "Hay? Where are you going?" You ate the rest of you bacon while trying to get you jacket. You smiled running to get your gloves that were laying on the couch, you pretended that they were begging to get put on. As you ran back you almost slipped on the smooth floor beneath you. "I'm going outside." You gave your father a light kiss on the cheek before slamming the door behind you, leaving them slightly uncomfortable and confused.

Even though you were 15 you always played in the snow like a child. You have just moved from -put place here- and it has been a few months since you moved, you didn't want to leave the house or make any new friends. Once you mother told you that it was a winter ice land you felt better, the snow always seemed to comfort you and every night it snowed you always slept peacefully. Your mother told you about Jack Frost the winter spirit of winter, when you were young you always though he watched over the kids when it snowed and watching them play in his snow. You lightly smiled as you thought of him, making kids smile. "Thank you jack frost." You voice seemed to echo through the trees, the wind cared you voice through the trees and frosted leaves. After a few mins you felt as if you're being watched, a slight rustle was heard in the trees followed by a small giggle. You were a little more aware of your surroundings but you were alone because no one was there. You started to tape your foot you a beat, you hummed a song that you wrought a while ago and you really wanted to do. You started to sing. "If I die young, bare me tight, lay me down in a bed of roses and sink me in the river at dawn, and send me away with the words of a s-" you were hit in the back of the head with a snowball, it made you giggle before turning around. "Alright who through that?" you smiled as you scooped up some snow, ready to strike, but no one was there.

You saw foot prints so you played along with the little game. Another snowball was thrown at you head so you turned around and fired. The snowball hit right in the young boys face. You rushed over to him to see if he was ok. He giggled and shook off the snow on his face. "Hay? You almost hit Jack Frost." You giggled and helped the brown haired boy to his feet. "I haven't seen any one to come that close to hitting him" His face died down after once he said that. You thought to bring up his spirits by being sarcastic and playing along with him. "Oh really? So Jack Frost is the one who through the first two snow balls?" He smiled once again "No I threw the second one, Jack did the first. So do you believe in him?" You thought this was going a little too far but continued. "I guess." Then you really asked your self in you mind *Do I?* Once you realized that he wasn't in front of you any more you snapped back to real world. The brown haired boy was over talking to a boy a little older than you. You heard from a far from the boy you just meet to the boy you didn't even know. "You do really have to go?" The white haired boy nodded. I noticed that he was barefoot, a blue sweater with snowflake designs around the edges, and brown and worn out jeans. He looked at you with blue eyes shining in the snow before flying off. You didn't realize that you jaw was wide open until the young boy on the ground was laughing at your face, you closed it and gave a slight smile. He just laughed even louder. "I'm sorry." Clearing his voice he looked you in the eyes "I'm Jacky." You smiled deviously "You owe me another snow ball" He looked at you confused, you grabbed another handful of snow and through it directly at end up to a snowball fight between you two. It started getting dark but you didn't really care. Your phone started to ring, one you answer it tears swept down you face after you hung up. "Whats up?" the boy asked with worry in his eyes. You looked into his eyes but right after you ran like a bullet towards your house. The last words that were heard from you mouth were "I'm sorry.." You heard a loud WAIT behind you but ignored it, followed by eyes watching you. you lived in a clearing so you didn't really get lost in the woods. You slammed the house door and saw your father crying in a chair. You went over to comfort him but he smacked you hand out of the way. You then realized a bottle of vodka next to the chair. Your brother came down stairs "Why is dad crying?" your 9 year old brother asked holding the rail tightly and your 1 year old sister sleeping up stairs. You came up to him and gave him a big hug. He soon realized that mom should of been home by now and what happened to her, you letting him cry on his shoulders came apart. You went to your dads room to get hit by a bad smell of beer and see him with bottles all over the floor., holding the photo of him and mother. You gave a muffled cry once you saw that photo, almost wanting to hit the ground you quickly shut the door without making a sound. The rest of the night was filled with muffled crying screams of your family members.

* * *

**YAAAA! It's Finished ;P PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! MWAWA *hacks* sorry…. You'll find out what happened to the mother in the next story. Please leave some suggestions, I REALLY NEED THEM!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Your POV-**

The last time you had a dream was when mother was alive, your father, stopped working altogether. You always felt like you was being watched but not the comforting one that you felt running through the woods, It was much darker. You mother had died in a car crash when coming home from work. It was your responsibility from then on to pay for the food and bills they came in like a blizzard. Your father always came home drunk so you had to do everything. You and your father always got into a fight every night, you always get a punch for being so brave, and being protective of your siblings. Slowly over the years you eyes had lost its color and slumped back in you bed after your father went to sleep. You stare out the window to the glorious moon above you, red hot blood running down from your mouth, and from some of your bruises. The lack of eating was also not helping you to recover from everything that was happening. You smiled weakly with some light returning into you eyes. The moon always seemed to be smiling down at you and whispering in the wind 'It's all right' You hadn't realized that tears spilled from your eyes because of the blood. You went into a deep sleep because of your weakness in your body and the rate of your racing mind. The darkness of the room was pitch black, you were already use to it so you didn't mind. A warm texture brushed up against your legs, something that you hadn't felt for a long time, and that was warmth, kindness, and a gentle touch. This frighten you at first because your were so used to being struck to the ground, but you let it surround you. A slight scream of a mans voice was heard as the darkness left you. You wounds felt healed and you felt a slight rocking in your movement, followed by a humming voice. You were filled with fear until you're heard that voice and the song. 'Is.. that...my mother?' you wondered. Your body finally relaxed as you heard the sound of you mother sweep over you.

**-Pitch's POV-**

"What! My nightmare!" He screamed. He quickly touched the dream sand but was rejected by fire. He gave a crooked smile and hovered his head above your ear and whispered. "I always knew you were special." and with that disappeared into the shadows.

**-Garden's POV-**

Everyone stared at the moon and silence filled the room. "Why haven't you talked to us manny?" Norths voice boomed through the room making everyone shift at this sudden break of noise. "North.." tooth said with a little sadness in her voice making her ways towards him. "He's not going to talk if he doesn't want to." she whispered in his ear's. Jack was just staring out the window, face expressionless. "Oi, mate." bunnymund said hoping two jacks side. "Whats wrong with you?" Jack just shook his head returning back out of his thoughts making him sequence his eyes. He waited a few seconds before replying drifting back into his known thoughts "I don't know…..I feel really weird though." This make everyone's eyes stare at him even sandman waking out of his slumber. "What do you mean mean mate?" He looks at Jack with concern written all over his face. Jack hears a light whisper and it said "(Name)" Jack frost, eyes opening wide as he jumped of the window he was leaning on surprising the others. "DID YOU HEAR THAT!" the other shook their heads. "Manny spoke to me! He said (Name)!" North thought for a second before saying "(Name)? Oh she is a very nice girl." We all wondered the same thing when the room went back to silence, 'why did manny tell us this (Name)?' Jack on the other hand was thinking differently '(Name)..humm...who is (Name)?' Jack looked at the other's "I have to go, Jame's waiting for me." They nodded, "We will try and figure why manny told us (Name)." Tooth said joyfully.

**-Your POV-**

You woke up to the ringing of your alarm clock and the sun was barely over the horizon, you really wanted to be a sleep, to be in your mothers arms. Listen to her sweet voice but you knew you had to get up for work, since it was a Sunday. You started moving, the pain that shot through your muscles was too much to bare. You got up, a formulator dripping was forming on your leg. You look back to your bed, seeing it drenched in your own blood made you grown. You let your muscles relax in a hot bath before wrapping up your cuts in your s/c bandages, put makeup on your scars and pale face. You quickly pot on your outfit and head for you brothers and sisters room. You set a note by there bed saying:

_Your father will be out for a while so keep quiet. Brother make sure you and your sister find a good place to hide if father gets in a rage again or just lock your door. I love you both and keep safe._

_Love_

_(Name)_

You gave them both a quick kiss on the forehead before going out the door, slipping on your coat while you quickly scamper the the streets. You get A's in every class so you were able to get a job. You bury your face in your jacket as you let the freshly fallen snow hit your hair. You walk along the empty streets of Burgess to get that same feeling that you're being watched. It was the kinder watch this time though. A snowball hit your side, making you collapse to the ground on your hands and knees, coughing up some blood as you look to your side to find out who it was. Nothing, no one is sight. You stop and get to feet and muster what ever strength to carry on. "Dammit.." you muttered under your breath.

**-Jacks POV-**

I was flying over the streets of Jamie's home town to see that it's not completely lit with sunlight yet. I spotted a girl about my age walking. I grabbed some snow and hit the back of her, she collapsed to the ground coughing up blood. I flew off to the place where me and Jamie are going to meat and wrote a note in the snow before flying off to tell the other gardens.'I know I have seen her somewhere.' he thought. He made it and landed in the open window. "Hay gze! Therese some one I need to keep an eye on. She very weak and could use are help." This grabbed everyone's attention. Sandy made fast moving pictures above his head. I still didn't understand so tooth bugged in for me. "Sandy asked how old is she?" I looked back in my memories and replied "About my age." Bunnymund gave me a seares face "We can't help her if she don't believe, mate." My face darkened "At least keep an eye on her, she was coughing up blood." North shook his head while looking at the moon but then back down at me with a jolly expression on his face. "Manny gave you permission to plus, if she is coughing up blood she should be looked after." I smiled at him as I placed my feet on the edge of the window for take off. "Thanks!" I said trying to get my voice over the wind, and jumped off.


End file.
